Eric's proposition/Flight/Landing
Here is how the next adventure starts in Genesis Park III. Later, Prince Eric and Princess Ariel arrived. Prince Eric: Hello, Yuna. Ariel: Great to see you. Prince Eric: How're you and your friends been doing? Princess Yuna: We're on a digging exploration. Dusty Crophopper: (nods) Prince Eric: Well, Ariel and I had a proposition for you and your friends if you're interested. Ariel: We need a guide for our exploration to Pangea. Will you help us? Princess Yuna: Sure. Maybe it might be where Max is. Goofy: Be careful out there, Yuna. Sylvia Marpole: Just make sure you'll find him. Princess Yuna: We will. I promise. Later, Yuna and Snowdrop say their goodbyes to their family and took with Dusty, Ishani, Tigatron, Airazor, WALL-E and EVE with them. Princess Yuna: Ready to go, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Yeah, I'm ready. Princess Luna: We'll miss you two so much. Hiro: Have a great trip. Prince Isamu: (kisses Yuna on the cheek) Moon Starlight: Bye, Yuna. Princess Yuna: See you soon, Moon. Princess Luna: (takes Isamu) We love you, Yuna. Be careful out in Pangea. Princess Yuna: I will, Mama. Dusty Crophopper: We won't be gone long. Ishani: Take care of Sebeena. Hiro: We will, Ishani. Tigatron: (goes into Beast Mode) Shall we, My dear? Airazor: (goes into Beast Mode) I see no reason why not. WALL-E and EVE, waved goodbye and took off. Twila, Lilly, Nyx, the Vikings, The Infernites and Cheetor were all packed. Princess Twila: We'll be okay. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: We'll have a great time. Nyx: Bye, Twilight. Bye, Flash. Twilight Sparkle: We'll see you girls very soon. Flash Sentry: Kiss your sisters goodbye, Flashlight. Prince Flashlight: (kisses his big sisters in the cheeks) Hiccup: Take care of Toothless. (to Toothless) We'll be back soon, Bud. Toothless: (yawns) Bartok: Don't worry, We'll watch their backs. Zozi: And we're quite certain they'll watch ours too. Cheetor: Point taken, Zozi. Human Twilight Sparkle: We'll take good care of them. Dog Spike: Bye. Skyla, Nimbly, the Royal Crusaders, Gantu and Reuben are packed. Princess Skyla: Come on, Girls. We've got an adventure waiting for us. Armor Bride: Right behind you, Sis. Princess Cadance: Have a great trip, Girls. Shining Armor: Be safe. Prince Tyrone: (kisses his big sisters) Princess Cadance: (hugged her daughters) We'll see you soon. 9: Time to go, Skyla. Grimlock: We won't have much time. Nimbly: Don't worry, We'll take care of them, Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance: Thank you, Nimbly, Gantu, Reuben. Gantu: Anytime, Princess Cadance. Reuben (625): No sweat. The Royal Crusaders: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Emerald, Archer, the Gorgonites, the Flexers, Game Facer and Game Player, Wreck-It Ralph, his friends, Rodney Copperbottom and friends are all packed. Emerald: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Bye, Uncle Button. Bye, Aunt Sweetie Belle. Game Facer: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Game Player: Bye, Uncle Spike. Bye, Aunt Rarity. Human Rarity: Don't worry, Darlings. We'll have a splendid time. Rarity: We know you all will. Spike: You guys take good care of them. Wreck-It Ralph: Don't worry, We will. Archer: Your children are in good hands. Rodney Copperbottom: Let's go! And off they went. Thunder Spectrum, Sunbeam, Blue Star, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Speed, Whizzer, Cutter, Mojo and the Electroids are all packed. Thunder Spectrum: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Sunbeam: We'll be back soon. Blue Star: We'll have a great time. Rainbow Dash: See ya, Thunder. Bye, Blue. Lightning Storm: See you soon, Sunbeam. Human Rainbow Dash: Come on! Human Scootaloo: We don't want to be late! Arachna, Dragonsly, the Frosticons, Flik, Hova, Z, Turbo and their friends were all packed. Fluttershy: (hugging her daughters) I'll miss you girls! Humblebee: Have a safe journey. Arachna: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Dragonsly: We'll send you a postcard when we get to Pangea. Z: Well, Let's get a move on. Flik: Right behind you, Z. Hova: And the fun begins again. Off they went. After the foals saying goodbyes to their families. Princess Yuna: Well, This is it. Prince Eric: We're ready to go. Ariel: Let's go. The foals were on their passenger seats, the close friends are keeping the luggage safe, the guardians are keeping the engines running, The plane starts to fly. Stary: Wow! This is so cool! The plane is in the flight to Pangea. Princess Yuna: Wake me when we get there. Prince Eric: Sure thing, Yuna. Horace Badun: Jasper, I've been thinking, What if Princess Yuna and the others suspect a rescue mission? Jasper Badun: (hits Horace in the head) Horace, You idiot! They're too young to be that smart! Armor Bride: (in her suspicious way) Something's wrong here. The plane was above the cloud. In Yuna's dream, She discovered that the plane was flying empty. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Velociraptor: (Eric's voice) Yuna! Smilodon: (Dusty's voice) Yuna! Princess Yuna: What the Hey!? Velociraptor #2: (Prince Edmond's voice) Yuna! Then, Yuna woke up. Princess Yuna: (woke up) Snowdrop: Yuna! We're almost there! The plane was arriving on Pangea. Princess Yuna: Wow! Nimbly: Just look at the size of that island view. Just then, They're arriving Pangea. But Yuna was too concern about where to land. Armor Bride: Yuna, I heard that there's a rescue mission, I didn't know why didn't Eric and Ariel told us. Princess Yuna: We can't land anywhere else. We have to land in a safe area. Sweetie Heart: Yuna's right, We have land somewhere safe. Jasper: Horace, Make a land here! Horace: Gotcha, Jasper. Sir Ector: Just look at it, Kay. Isn't it magical? Sir Kay: I'll say it is, Dad. Hey, Fellas. Land here. Princess Yuna: Turn that plan around, We need a safe area! Prince Eric: Yuna, Calm down! Jasper: (brings out a tranquilizing pistol) Princess Yuna: We need a safe area! (shot in the neck) Yuna was knocked out cold and everything went dark. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225